


Maggie and Glen

by kel33



Series: my walking dead drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to do a few one shots let me know if you like in the comments box. Also who you would like me write about next.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maggie and Glen

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do a few one shots let me know if you like in the comments box. Also who you would like me write about next.

Maggie crept into the tent quietly, she didn't want to wake Glen just yet. Pulling up the zipper of the tent and shutting off the outside world she paused wondering how strange that she felt so safe surrounded by such thin material. Turning her attention back to her lover’s sleeping form she slowly undressed before sliding a warm hand under his blanket, and wrapped it around his soft cock. 

Glen groaned as Maggie stroked his thickening  cock, opening his eyes to see her sitting beside him completely naked, he reached a hand out to stroke up her thigh before dipping down between her legs to gently push a finger into her already damp lips. She groaned pushing her hips forward as Glen used his thumb to rub at her clit as he pushed a second finger in working her open. Maggie pulled the blanket of Glen  and leaning forward she took his now fully hard length into her mouth, sucking greedily as Glen moaned grabbing a handful of her hair to push her further down as he fucked up into her warmth. Soon Maggie was coming with glens fingers buried deep inside her, as she moaned around his cock causing the vibration to shoot down to his balls bringing on his own orgasm as he filled her mouth.

Laying back she pulled the blanket back to cover them both as they held each other,  neither one wanting to sleep, moments like this were rare and they wanted to savour in the after glow until one of them eventually drifted off.


End file.
